Welcome Back, Anubis!
by chayei
Summary: It's a Mia and Anubis fic. COMPLETED!
1. Part 1

Welcome Back, Anubis!  
Ronin Warriors Fic By: chayei

Part 1 Reformatted: 7/26/01

***********************************************************************

The lovely and magnificent Disclaimer! I don't own diddlely squat. If ya want to sue me,  
sue my parents. I don't have anything of value.

This is part of a prelude to "Spirits and Enemies". It explains some stuff that happened after  
the series ended. I'll finish it soon.

***********************************************************************

One day, Mia was out shopping for groceries. The Ronin Warriors were coming over for  
dinner the next day, so she had to stack up on food. Cye had offered to help Mia, but she  
denied knowing Cye would make a seven course meal which would cost her a lot of money.  
As she was walking to her jeep, Mia noticed a familiar face across the street. With the long,  
red hair and piercing green eyes, Mia knew it could only be one person: Anubis. Mia freaked  
out and ran back to her jeep, nearly dropping her groceries. "Anubis is dead. He died saving  
Lady Kayura, I saw it with my own two eyes. So how could he be back?" wondered Mia  
aloud as she drove back to her mansion.

"That was odd." stated Anubis as he looked down the direction Mia ran in. "I thought she'd  
be happy to know I was back." Anubis didn't have a clue on what had just happened. All he  
knew was Mia Koji had been across the street and ran like he was still the Warlord of Cruelty  
when she saw him. "Oh, well. I best get home."

Anubis was working at an old shrine as the curator. He enjoyed the work and was glad it  
wasn't as fast and busy like the rest of the world. After two months of living in the Mortal Realm,  
he still hadn't gotten used to the change. Anubis lived in a modest apartment not very far from  
the shrine, just in walking distance. But while he was still adapting to the modern world, he was  
fitting in just fine.

***********************************************************************


	2. Part 2

Welcome Back, Anubis!  
Ronin Warriors Fic By: chayei

Part 2 Reformatted: 7/26/01

***********************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors. I have never owned Ronin Warriors. And I never  
will (boo hoo!). SO DON'T SUE ME!

***********************************************************************

She was finally home. Mia could still not believe her eyes. Was Anubis back? Her rational  
mind said he couldn't be. It must have been someone who looked like him. Yes, that's right!  
It must have been someone who looked like him. But, why did he look at her with such  
familiarity and ... and something else Mia couldn't imagine. She just shrugged and checked  
her answering machine.

"Hey, Mia!" a familiar British voice said from the recording. It was Cye "Call me if you need  
any help with dinner tomorrow, you know how much Kento can eat! Well I gotta go!". It  
was just like Cye to have such a kind heart to keep offering his help, but when it came to  
cooking, well ... lets not get into that.

"Hi, Mia. It's Ryo. Call me if you need me to bring anything tomorrow night. Bye." Short and  
sweet. It was kind of Ryo's style. "Hmmmmm. Ryo." Mia thought out loud. "Maybe he can  
help me sort through this mess." Mia picked up her phone and called him.

*BRING, BRING*

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ryo it's me, Mia."

"Oh! Hey, Mia! Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, Ryo, I got it. It was sweet of you to offer, but I didn't call for that. Ya see...." Mia told  
Ryo everything she saw that afternoon.

"Wow, Mia. That is freaky, but how did you know it was Anubis?"

"That's exactly it, Ryo. I don't. It was just the way he looked at me. It was like he knew me."

"Well you know it could be your mind playing tricks on you. You did take his death hard, Mia.  
Almost as hard as Lady Kayura."

"Yeah. I know."

"Well, I've got homework to do before dinner, so bye."

"Yeah. Bye, Ryo." She said, hanging up the phone. Was her mind playing tricks on her?  
Or was it her heart?

***********************************************************************

Anubis knew where Mia lived. He had spent days there while Ryo of Wildfire and Rowen of  
Strata were freeing their friends. In such a short time, he had fallen in love with the bright  
and intelligent young woman. But he never had the chance to tell her. Not before he had  
to save Kayura from Badamon's spell. Anubis didn't even know why he hadn't even gone to  
tell her he was all right after being released from the hospital. Was he scared? Scared that  
she didn't feel the same? He saw the way she looked at Wildfire, but he couldn't tell if her  
feelings were sisterly, or if they were something deeper. Emotions were still new to him at  
the time. "I guess I'll just have to see her and find out for myself. I'm busy tonight, but  
maybe tomorrow...."

***********************************************************************


	3. Part 3

Welcome Back, Anubis!  
Ronin Warriors Fic  
By: chayei

Part 3  
Began: 7/27/01  
Ended: 8/28/01

***********************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. And I never will, so don't sue me.

***********************************************************************

Mia was relieved. Dinner was done by the time the Ronins arrived, Kento didn't start any  
arguements or food fights, and everyone was enjoying themselves. She couldn't have  
asked for anything more. Except that Anubis look alike. Who was he?

"Mia?", Ryo suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh, Ryo did you say something?" asked Mia.

"Yeah," began Ryo. "I was wondering what you were thinking about so hard."

"Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure?" asked Cye, worry clear in his eyes. "We're not upseting or anything are  
we?"

Mia laughed, "No, Cye, I was just thinking about something I saw yesterday. Nothing  
important."

"That's good because the party has just begun." answered Kento. "There is no more time  
for thinking. It's time for 'Hot Shots: Part Deux'!"

Everyone else present groaned again. "Not again." protested Rowen."You made us watch  
it three times staight at your place last week!"

"But it's a classic! _And_ that was only 'Hot Shots'." retorted Kento.

"How about we watch 'Robin Hood: Men in Tights'?" suggested Sage.

"That's a great idea, Sage." agreed Mia. "It's funny, has action, and a bit of romance.  
The perfect movie for right now."

"Plus we haven't gotten sick of it because of Kento." added Rowen.

"Hey!" shouted Kento. Everyone else just laughed at Rowen's retort. Finally, they all  
settled down to watch the movie.

***********************************************************************

Anubis didn't know what to say. He was finally at Mia's house, after what seemed like an  
eternity of a ride up. Okay, he should ring the doorbell. But, what should he do after that?  
And what if Mia wasn't home? Then he would've just spent all this time worrying his life  
away for nothing! And talk about worrying, what _should_ he say when she answered the  
door? Maybe he should just say ... Hey! What was that?

Anubis had heard something inside. Was it ... laughter? Wait ... was that Wildfire's voice?  
Was the woman who stole his heart in love with the leader of the Ronin Warriors? Oh well,  
I guess I should ... was that just Halo's voice ... and Hardrock's ... Strata's and Torrent's,  
too. Maybe all hope wasn't lost. Anubis stepped forward and lifted his hand to the doorbell.

***********************************************************************

*DING-DONG*

Mia frowned. Who could that be? "Guys, pause the movie. Someone's at the door." she said.

"Okay, Mia." Cye answered as he paused it.

"Thanks, Cye." she answered as she got up to answer the door. Who could it be? Mia hoped  
it wasn't some salesman, she was not in the mood to deal with one right now. Maybe it was  
the Anubis look alike? Mia laughed to herself. Who would know? She almost hoped it was, or  
even better, actually Anubis. But that would be impossible. If it was the look alike, that would  
mean he was stalking her. And it couldn't be Anubis because he was dead. Mia sighed at the  
impossibilites of reality. If only he was still alive. If only she had admitted her feelings to him  
before he sacrificed his life. If only ... well, there were too many if only's in her life.

'Kami-sama,' Mia thought, 'can't I see him for a minute to tell him how I feel?' she pleaded with  
the force that controlled the universe. 'Please?' she thought as she opened the door.

Who she expected to see wasn't who she saw. "Impossible ..." Mia managed to say before  
she fainted and fell towards the ground.

"Mia!" shouted Anubis as he rushed to catch her. The Ronin Warriors ran towards where they  
heard the cry of alarm. They thought it was another enemy.

Who they found was an old ally.

***********************************************************************

The Ronins were speechless. They just stood there in shock watching Anubis set the  
unconscious Mia on the couch. Then he stared at them, waiting for them to speak. Finally,  
Kento spoke.

"Anubis, aren't you dead?" he asked. The others nearly fell down at the stupidity of the  
question. Here he was, standing and breathing! It sure looked like Anubis wasn't dead.

Ryo spoke up, "What kento meant was, how are you alive? I mean we all saw you die."

Suddenly Mia stirred. "Guys, I had the weirdest dream. I thought I saw Anubis when I  
answered the door." she said. "Isn't that ...." Mia cut off when she saw Anubis standing there.  
"You're alive!?" shouted Mia.

"I think I owe all of you an explaination." stated Anubis as he began his story.

***********************************************************************


	4. Part 4

Welcome Back, Anubis  
Ronin Warrior Fic  
By: chayei

Part 4  
Began: 9/24/01  
Ended: 9/24/01

***********************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. And I never will, so don't sue me.

***********************************************************************

"You're alive!?" shouted Mia.

"I think I owe all of you an explanation." stated Anubis as he began his story.

***********************************************************************

He was in great pain. It was to be expected since he had just broken his bond with the  
Armor of Cruelty and gave it to Lady Kayura. He could tell she was saved from Baddamon.  
If only he could manage to ... the pain!! He hurt so much! Wait ... what was that? The boy,  
Yuli? He was crying? Anubis tried to smile, but the pain was too much as he started to slip  
away. The last thing he remembered was the sensation he felt every time he had left the  
Dynasty to go to the Mortal Realm.

***

/One Month Later/

"Ugh!" muttered the patient. "Why can't I leave? The doctors said I'd be out of here in a  
few days but I've been stuck in this bed for a week!"

Anubis was about to throw a fit. He was a warrior and he was stuck in this bed! Anubis  
recalled the moments leading up to this point. Apparently as he slipped out of  
consciousness, he had somehow teleported to the Mortal Realm. In his dreams, Anubis  
saw the Ronin Warriors and the Ex-warlords fighting to destroy Talpa. He had somehow  
managed to transmit his thoughts to Wildfire and helped him deal the final blow.

Then, everything went black. For days it seemed empty, but then she reappeared in his  
subconscious. Mia the intelligent woman who had helped the Ronin Warriors, the woman  
he realized that he loved.

And then one day, he awoke. It had been three weeks since the battle. The nurses said  
a man found him in a coma and brought him to the hospital. Since he knew barely  
anything about the technology and culture of the Mortal Realm, Anubis faked amnesia and  
said the only thing he remembered was his name. The name he gave them though was  
Shuten, the name of his birth, the name of the man he was before Talpa.

"Shuten, dear, the doctors are just worried about your amnesia. You don't seem to know  
anything about the world." said one of the elderly nurses who had taken a liking to him.  
"They're not sure if you will be able to survive."

"I know," he answered like a disappointed little boy, "but I want to try."

"You know I might just be able to let you stay with me until your settled into the 'outside'  
world." she said. "What do you say?"

"Sure!" he said with a grateful smile on his face.

The elderly nurse managed to convince the doctors to let Shuten/Anubis stay with her. For  
a while, Anubis had a hard time adjusting to his new life, but he soon did. The nurse, Molly,  
had never married and never had any children so she fussed over him like he was her son.  
Anubis didn't mind. He liked the feeling of having a mother again. Anubis soon found a job  
at a shrine not far from Molly's apartment. Those were very happy times for Anubis. He  
could relax and fully heal from the emotional scars from his time with Talpa. But they didn't  
last.

A few months later, Molly had a stroke and had barely survived. While she was in the  
hospital, Molly asked Anubis to tell her the truth about his past. Anubis was shocked. Molly  
said she had heard him murmuring during his nightmares and knew he remembered his  
past. So Anubis told her. Molly smiled and went to sleep after his story. A few hours later  
she died with that smile on her face. Molly had left all her belongings to Anubis. Somehow  
she knew she would die soon and made sure he had everything he needed. Two months  
after Molly's death Anubis had seen Mia walking down the street.

***********************************************************************

"So you see what has happened to me since my 'death'. I must admit, I thought I would  
die after saving Lady Kayura." stated Anubis.

"Oh, Anubis.." Mia didn't know what to say. He had gone through so much pain.

"Whoa!" said Kento suddenly. "Would you look at the time. I don't know about everyone  
else, but I have school tomorrow."

After that remark, all of the Ronin realized how late it was. They each said their good-byes  
and headed on their ways home.

"Mia, I just want to ask you something." said Anubis uncomfortably.

"What's that, Anubis?"

"How do you feel about Wildfire?"

What was this about? "I love Ryo like a brother, Anubis. I feel like that about all of the Ronin  
Warriors." she answered. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to make a fool out of myself when I said this. Mia, I love you."

Mia was in shock. Did Anubis just say what she thought he heard?

"Mia?"

"Oh, Anubis," she started. "Do you really?"

"Yes..."

"Good, because I love you, too."

"Really?!" he asked surprised.

"Yes." Mia answered. "I do."

***********************************************************************

/One Month Later/

"We are gathered here today...."

Anubis couldn't believe it. He finally was marrying the woman of his dreams. While most  
grooms were frantic on the big day, he just stayed calm and collected. Mostly because  
Kale, his best man, had threatened to use his armor if Anubis didn't stay still.

The ceremony went by so fast. They said their vows and now it was time for him to kiss his  
new wife. After what seemed like many millennia, Anubis bent down and kissed Mia fully on  
the lips.

***********************************************************************


End file.
